Angels With A Bite
by Demyxgirl
Summary: This is my own story, twilight inspired me. It's rated 'T' for later chapters possibly. Please read this and review. It helps me alot to know that people are reading my works.


**Author's Note: Twilight Inspired Me To Write This. I Own The Story Line And Characters. Please Comment and Review. It Helps Me Out So Much. Enjoy The Story. **

Angels With A Bite

Chapter 1 Painful Memories

I sighed as I rolled my window up as the rain started falling on the metal of the car.

"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked, from the driver's seat next to me, it was Tristen. I looked into his dark blue eyes as my dark purple ones locked in his gaze,

"It's nothing, just that I wish it would stop raining."

He nodded as if to say he understood. My gaze shifted back to the window, and I watched as the trees and houses flew by. Thoughts of my mother entered my head again, they weren't just thoughts they were realities replaying in my mind. They were painful reminders of her. I pulled my slender legs into my chest, hugging them, my eyes closed and my head leaned on my knees as I drifted into yet another brutal remembrance of my mother dying. I came back to reality when I felt Tristen shaking me lightly; he had pulled the car in his driveway. I could make out his lips moving but couldn't hear his voice just yet. I shut my eyes tight then opened them again, blinking a few times before focusing on him.

"Gabriella are you alright?" he asked in an anxious voice. I looked at him and he put the back of his hand on my forehead, "You're running a small fever, as to be expected I suppose. You had another vision didn't you" He said in a small voice.

I nodded my head and frowned, my brow creasing, "It was my mom again, Tristen. I hate this." I started yelling at the end and the angry tears ran down my face. He unbuckled my seat belt and lifted me up cautiously from my seat. He hushed me softly against his cold chest until my tears slowed to a stop. He held me like a small child as he opened his door and walked us into his home. His father, Christopher VanHalen, was waiting for our return by the fireplace. I was staying with Tristen's Family while my father, Jonathan, was gone on a business trip; he was always out on business trips lately. Christopher got up from his seat and walked over to us and looked at me "What's wrong?" he asked us. I said nothing; instead I just looked into his eyes allowing him to see my pain. Christopher took me from Tristen and continued to look into my eyes, "Darling Gabriella please, I beg of you calm down." Every time he spoke to me I felt reassured about things, but not this time I merely shook my head "I can't take the memories, I see them more often now and it pains me." I said trying my hardest to contain the tears that wanted nothing more than to fall. Even though they were as close as family I wanted nothing more than to ignore them and run across the hall to my room. Christopher smiled gently,

"My dear, trust me soon it will get easier, but until then why not try and send your thoughts elsewhere." He suggested. I thought about his words in silence for a moment before finally giving him a small nod, "I'll try Mr. VanHalen."

As I said this I motioned for him to put me down.

"If you don't mind I'll be in my room." I spoke quietly so my voice wouldn't crack. I walked out of the room stopping at the door for a moment before continuing to my room across the hall. As I opened the double doors that lead into my room and study I thought about my mother and how things would have been if she would have stayed instead of leaving us and falling into the dark. I walked to my bed and sat so that my pillows covered most of my body. I buried my face into my giant teddy bear Tristen had won me last year at the fair and told myself not to cry. Before I knew it I had drifted of into a light sleep and my eyes finally got the rest they were deprived of. Not to long after I found myself sleeping I heard a gently knocking noise at my door,

"Gabriella it's me." I heard the voice of my life time friend Tristen and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Come in." I said groggily. He opened the door and allowed himself to sit next to me on my bed. Without saying anything we looked at each other having a silent conversation with our eyes, he could see my pain and worry. Instead of comforting me or lighting his gaze his body stiffened and his eyes fell to my teal grey carpet,

"I'm not trying to be rude and you know it Gabriella. We know you're going through hard times and all but we can't take it when you insist on hiding away in your room." His voice was strong; I knew he wasn't playing games as he continued I listened carefully,

"My father and I think it would be best for you to spend more time hunting with us and stop neglecting your body's needs. We can tell your practically starving yourself." His eyes were still locked on the carpet. After a few moments of silence his tense body loosened up and he pulled me into a hug,

"I don't like seeing you like this Gabriella." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I couldn't help but lean into the hug, it made me feel a bit better then I felt before.

I spoke slowly and softly, "I'm sorry about pushing hunting off, and I'll get to it as soon as you guys go out next."

Tristen smiled and rubbed my back before letting go of me, "Thanks." He said, through the sadness in his voice I could hear happiness. I nodded again as he stood up taking my hand and helping me to stand as well. That night we went hunting in the park, I watched as they sunk their teeth into deer allowing their vampire instincts to take control. I myself only picked a small rabbit just big enough to quench the thirst that existed in the back of my throat; I fed slowly, taking my own time. Tristen looked at me as if I had done something wrong, his eyes locked to mine and all I could see in them was pure anger. Within a blink of a normal human's eye he was on top of my gripping my shoulders against a tree.

"You need more than that if you plan on going back to school anytime soon." He yelled at me and I could feel the tears running down my face, I couldn't speak for I knew if I opened my mouth my voice would crack. Before I could turn my head to look away from his gaze Christopher had torn him off of me and held him back. I saw his lips move as he spoke urgently into his son's ear. When he had finished saying whatever it was he had to say Tristen scowled and left the park.

"He's just upset." Christopher's words were soft and calming to my ears. I opened my mouth to reply, but he hushed me quickly, "It's not your fault Gabriella, we know what you're going through, and we are very pleased that you decided to join us tonight." I nodded and kept my mouth shut. I had so much to say but I knew now wasn't the time to speak; I had messed things up enough for one day.

**Note: How Did You Like It? Please Let Me Know and Let Me Know Of Any Suggestions You Have.**


End file.
